


Make It Better

by ronans



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, prompt, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt</strong> Mickey didn't come out that day but Ian sticks around and it takes Mickey a lecture from Fiona, Mandy or Lip (you choose) for Mickey to see how much Ian is hurting - <a href="http://southsidemilkovich.tumblr.com/post/107185599639/au-mickey-didnt-come-out-that-day-but-ian-sticks">Anon</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Fiona's not in jail, there are (not in detail) references to 3x06 at multiple points, and also Ian's not bipolar  
> I'm sorry I'm so shit with titles ergh  
> 

Ian’s been moping around the Gallagher house for about a week now, barely leaving the house but he won't say why. Fiona’s at a loss for what to do, has tried talking to him, but he just tries to assure her he’s okay and goes back to scribbling in his damn notebook just to look like he’s busy. Lip’s had the whole situation relayed to him via phone call and eventually Fiona asks the question and he knows what’s coming next.

‘ _Lip, you comin’ home this weekend?’_

He exhales smoke and looks up at the ceiling of his dorm room. ‘Sure.’

‘ _You think you could talk to Ian? I'm havin’ trouble getting through to him… Maybe he’s feelin’ sick or something. You've always been closer with him than I have so…’_

Lip smirks bitterly and shakes his head, stubbing his cigarette out on his stolen ashtray. ‘I’ll talk to him.’

He can practically hear her grateful smile. ‘ _Thanks, Lip. I’ll see you Friday, okay?’_

‘Yeah, see you Friday.’ He lets out a sigh and ends the call, dropping his phone beside him on the bed.

*

‘Hey!’ Fiona grins and pulls Lip into a hug. Almost instantly, she releases him and her smile becomes more reserved. ‘He’s upstairs.’

Lip raises his eyebrows and stares at her. ‘What, I gotta do it now? I just got here.’ Fiona purses her lips and glares at Lip in that _mom_ way and he rolls his eyes and holds up his hands. ‘Fine! I’m goin’. Christ, I haven't even taken my coat off,’ he grumbles as he climbs the stairs. He slows down as he reaches the corridor and then knocks rapidly on Ian’s bedroom door, swinging it open and beaming at his younger brother.

‘Hey.’

Ian glances up at him and then hastily picks up his notebook and starts writing in it. Well that’s a brush off if ever he saw one. Lip stops himself from making a comment and saunters further into the room, closer to Ian’s bed.

‘You writing a fuckin’ novel? What’s up with that?’

Ian clamps his jaw shut forcefully and then breathes out slowly through his nose. ‘Fuck off, Lip.’

He elevates his eyebrows and stares at Ian for a few moments before deciding to just share his assumptions. ‘So I’m gonna take a wild guess this whole moody, angsty teenager thing you've got goin’ on has something to do with a certain Milkovich?’

Lip can see Ian’s expression slowly opening up until he finally gives in a starts talking. Lip figures it’s because he knows about the situation and Ian can actually talk freely about it without having to explain too much.

‘I'm sick of it, Lip,’ Ian mutters, throwing his notebook onto the windowsill and then crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

‘Sick of what?’

‘We were doing so good and Mickey… just… I just feel like I'm not important enough to him. Like I’m his fucking mistress.’

Lip frowns and digs around in his coat pocket for his lighter. ‘What’d he do?’

‘He… He wouldn't come out. Said he didn't need to. Something about his dad…’ Lip puts a spliff in between his lips and stares down at his brother’s hunched over form on the bed.

‘Gotta admit his reasoning’s valid, though. Terry fucking Milkovich as his father? Psh… Remember you told me about what that piece of shit did when he caught you guys together?’

Ian gulps and looks away, eyes faintly glistening. Lip feels like a bit of a dick for bringing something like that up so casually, but doesn't try to correct himself. He can't believe he’s actually sticking up for someone like Mickey, but he can understand his point of view.

‘Still…’

Lip lights up his joint and takes a long pull, squinting at his brother. Smoke billows out of his mouth as he talks. ‘You hurt, right? That’s what this is?’

Again, Ian swallows and looks down. His voice is cracked as he replies. ‘Yeah.’

Lip nods slowly and inhales more of the joint. ‘You feel like you can't talk to Fiona? She dragged my ass back here to find out what the fuck was up with you.’

‘Nah, it’s just…’ Ian exhales and steals Lip’s joint from him, taking a long drag. ‘I don't think she’d understand. She’d hear _Mickey Milkovich_ and… Jesus, I dunno, Lip.’

‘I get it,’ Lip assures, shooting Ian a small smile as his brother tips his head back and breathes out smoke. ‘You're fine.’

Ian snorts and shakes his head slowly. ‘Yeah…’

Lip suppresses a groan because _obviously_ he’s gotta sort this shit out. His brother’s not going to do anything about it; he’d rather wallow in his own sadness and frustration than march over to Mickey’s and sort their problems out himself.

*

It takes a few minutes for someone to answer the door after Lip’s knocked on it and while he’s waiting he’s left freezing his ass off on the Milkovich porch. Mickey’s hopeful face is what he’s greeted with, but it immediately falls when his eyes land on Lip. Evidently he’d been expecting a different Gallagher.

Lip smirks and cocks an eyebrow. ‘Can I come in?’

‘Mandy doesn't wanna fucking see you,’ Mickey bites out, still blocking up the doorway. Lip rolls his eyes and pushes straight past Mickey. ‘What the fuck?’

‘Yeah, not here for Mandy.’

Mickey drags a hand down his face and sighs deeply, like he’s unbelievably tired. ‘If you're… If you're lookin’ for Ian, he ain't here.’

‘Nope, Ian’s at home,’ Lip states cheerily. Mickey glares at him and starts picking at a loose thread on a distinctly familiar brown hoodie. Lip’s eyes widen momentarily as he realises that it’s Ian’s, but for once decides not to say anything. ‘Came to talk to you about him, though.’

Mickey’s jaw jumps under his skin and he glances away. ‘Why the fuck would you wanna do that?’

Lip flicks his eyes briefly at the prostitutes gathered around the TV in the living room and then looks back at Mickey. ‘There a room in this house not filled with hookers?’

Mickey rolls his eyes and ushers Lip through to what he assumes is Mickey’s bedroom.

‘Okay, what do you want?’

‘Uh, see, Ian’s not been doin’ so good.’

Mickey’s eyes widen a fraction with worry before he clears his throat and composes himself, a crease forming between his eyebrows. ‘How you figure that?’

‘Doesn't talk to anyone, isn't hanging around your sorry ass…’ Lip gestures that he could go on but he guesses Mickey gets the general idea.

‘Why the fuck would he be hanging around me?’

‘You fucking serious?’ Lip groans. ‘Dunno who the hell you're trying to fool here.’

‘Alright, alright. Fuck. What’s up with him?’

‘Ah, something about you making him feel like he’s not important, that he’s a mistress? That ring a bell?’

Mickey makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat and starts to pace around the room. ‘Jesus fucking Christ. He’s so fuckin’ dramatic.’

Lip grits his teeth and decides to just have out with it. ‘I know how fucking long my brother’s been invested in this, okay? And considering you’re the dude who’s miraculously still with him, I’m not gonna take you bullshitting that you don't feel the same way.’

‘Ay, just because I didn't shout it from the fuckin’ rooftops when he fucking asked me to, doesn't mean I don't…’ Mickey trails off and inhales sharply, unable to finish his sentence and blatantly feeling frustrated with himself.

‘Is that why Ian’s not been talking to you?’ a soft voice asks. Both Mickey and Lip whip their heads around to look at the doorway. Mandy’s leaning against the door jamb, eyes trained on her brother.

‘Fuck, how long you been standing there?’ Mickey growls, suddenly angry.

Mandy presses her lips together and fully walks into the room. ‘Long enough.’

Lip watches as Mickey grits his teeth and again wipes his hand over his face, sinking down onto his bed and reaching out to his bedside table for a pack of Marlboros. ‘You gonna chew me out about this shit too?’

‘Mickey, Ian’s obviously upset.’

‘And that’s all on me, huh?’

‘Yes!’ Lip says in a biting tone, drawing Mickey’s attention back to him. ‘Look, I get it, alright?’

Mickey breathes out a humourless chuckle and sticks a cigarette between his lips, hands shaking as he tries to ignite his lighter. ‘Trust me, no you fuckin’ don't.’

‘Oh I think I do,’ Lip insists. He can see Mandy staring at him from the corner of his eyes, looking like she’s ready to interject. He’s not quite sure whose side she’s on but he’s hoping his and Ian’s because he can't fucking take it that Ian’s tied up in this shit mind-set thinking he’s not good enough for Mickey. ‘I get you don't want a repeat performance of what happened with your dad.’

Mickey’s face drains of colour and he freezes, eyes zeroed on a stain on the wall. He looks like he’s going to throw up and Lip feels like he really doesn’t understand the magnitude of how this has affected both Ian and Mickey. Mandy looks confused with Lip’s words so he elects to not expand on that topic, not wanting to share something Mickey’s probably tried insanely hard to keep to himself.

‘Can you just stop fucking talking, please?’ Mickey croaks and it’s the most vulnerable Lip’s ever seen him. Mickey actually looks fragile and breakable and it’s such a weird image that Lip snaps his mouth shut and complies.

Mandy speaks up then, shuffling even further into the room. ‘Mick, you want me to talk to Ian about this?’

Mickey swallows loudly and suddenly remembers his cigarette and sucks on the filter like he’ll die if he doesn't inhale the nicotine. Mandy gingerly sits down on the bed, next to Mickey as he shakes his head, and bites her bottom lip. Lip looks away as she puts a hand on Mickey’s back.

‘I think… if you did something about it, it’d be good for Ian. _And_ you. No more fucking hiding, right?’

*

Lip feels pretty satisfied as he watches Mickey make his way up the Gallagher stairs to Ian’s room. Their voices are muffled but he smiles at the obvious relief he hears in Ian’s tone.

‘Hey.’

‘ _Mickey_.’

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me a prompt if you'd like :)](http://southsidemilkovich.tumblr.com)


End file.
